


High School Confidential

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: How would the character interactions and assorted ploys of Persona 5 change if Ren Amamiya was a girl with somewhat a loose sense of decency and a willingness to use her body as a weapon? Well I guess we already know, but let’s pretend it’s not so obvious. Commission for simo09.





	High School Confidential

Ren had been looking to avoid trouble as much as she could upon finding herself on probation in the attic of a grumpy coffee shop owner and with her parents having basically turned their eyes from her in the wake of her attempt at heroism gone wrong. She'd been hoping that keeping her head low and staying under the radar might help her avoid problems and if she was lucky maybe even wriggle her way into something normal. She dressed in the school uniform as traditionally as she could and tied her long, bouncy curls into a pair of braids to keep them out of the way, a friendly smile on her face and her glasses always pushed up high. A model student, a normal girl ready to be as in line and conformist as possible, if only to keep out of trouble.

The thought of making friends at a new school where she didn't have to let anyone know her sordid past certainly appealed to her too. And to be fair she had sort of found that in Ryuji, who may have come off kind of like a delinquent but who seemed decent enough. But to be unfair, the two of them had also manage to stumble ass-backwards into a nightmarish realm on their very first day of school, a strange, medieval castle full of monsters and where their gym teacher was a king in a crown, heart-studded robe, and banana hammock.

This was the kind of insane that Ren could never have been expecting. Who could have? This was insane beyond words, and just when she figured things weren't going to get any more insane she'd found herself ripping off a mask she didn't even know was there and embracing something that called itself a Persona, fighting of the monsters with surprising ease and leaving herself with so many more questions. The talking cat didn't help matters either. Nothing was helping matters. Her weirdo nightmares suddenly seemed like a cogent threat rather than nonsense brought on by stress.

A second visit to the weird nightmare world didn't help matters either, as looking for answers only ended with Ryuji having to awaken his own Persona to protect them. Things were taking a turn for the absolutely insane, and the nonsense that came with this chaos had both of them confused as they stumbled back out into the real world again. "Thanks for that," Ren panted, offering Ryuji a nervous smile for lack of idea what else to say. "You really evened things up back there."

"What's that got to do with anything? We're still in the shit with Kamoshida, and now I know that asshole broke my leg. We've got to do something about this!" Ryuji was fuming in light of the revelations, and Ren knew that it was dangerous to let him keep on like this. There was a good chance he might bring a whole lot of problems crashing down upon them if left to keep angering about like this.

Ryuji may have been able to afford trouble, but Ren couldn't. One step out of line and she'd be in a juvenile facility for the rest of her teens, disgraced with no graduation and no prospects for her future. If she let Ryuji do something brash and drag them both down she was going to suffer for it in ways that she didn't fully trust him to be able to realize before he'd already ruined things. She needed a distraction fast, and in the panic she could really only think of one thing to do to help make this okay: fling herself at him.

Ren pushed Ryuji up against the wall and shoved her lips against his with such straightforward and shameless vigor that it startled Ryuji completely. He wasn't ready for that at all, eyes wide as his hands remained up and nervous, not sure where to fall upon Ren's body as he stared at her, completely dumbfounded by her desperation and her forwardness. How could he respond to something like this? Frozen in place and certain he was definitely not in a position to respond to Ren's kiss, he just let it happen, staring in wide-eyed shock at her as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

"Let me be clearer," Ren panted, thinking on the fly and knowing this was not how to resolve a situation at all but that she was out of better options. "I'm going to thank you for helping us get out of there. And you're going to take it. Forget about Kamoshida for a second, and focus on me."

Ryuji nodded eagerly, wide-eyed and panting as he saw the firmness in Ren's gaze, not even remotely sure how to respond to what she was doing, but feeling like he wanted to find out where this was going. Ren wanted to find out too, as she found herself way in over her head having to figure out how to take this into consideration and respond to this with anything approaching a good response. It was a lot to ask and she knew that she was in way over her head as she tried to think her way through this, and the only answer was to just continue on. She reached for Ryuji's pants and began to tug at them, feeling her chest tighten as she realized she was actually, really doing this and that she kind of just had to keep going.

Ryuji was already hard as Ren got his cock out, and his hands finally settled onto her hips as he looked at her with awe. "I didn't want to say anything to make it weird, but... Yeah I guess you're kinda really hot." He was sure that she was thanking him for being a hero but also that she was probably looking for a reason to go for it, and with that in mind Ryuji wanted to welcome her in and help her know he felt the same way. But the real effect was making Ren's cheeks burn up in panic at the realization she was now tugging down the pants of her new friend and he was calling her hot for it. This was insane, and yet the biggest surprises were yet to come for Ren as she reached for his cock and found herself holding a very big, very hard cock in her hand.

"It's so big," she whined, offering a shaky smile, and thankfully her nervousness was easy to play off as blushing surprise and not utter panic at her own plan backfiring. But she was in too deep now to stop, and she felt the need to just keep pressing forward and do what she could to pacify this insane situation. She was going to have to fuck Ryuji and throw their budding friendship into total chaos for the sake of keeping herself out of trouble. It was a lot to do but she hoped maybe it would be worth it if she could avoid this fate, and gave him some more kisses, trying to delay the inevitable as her hand stroked along his length curiously.

But Ryuji was rather direct about what he was after. "I want you to suck on it," he groaned. "That's a good hero's reward, right?"

Ren's eyes narrowed at the remark. 'Hero' maybe have been pushing things a little bit, but she didn't want to complain about this given the fact that it was still very much a push in the right direction for making him stop thinking about Kamoshida and his desire for vengeance. If that was the cost she was going to have to pay, though, she'd take it, if only to make this work out okay. She had to. Sinking down slowly to her knees in front of Ryuji, Ren was very aware of the fact she was in a dingy alley and that this was far more insane than anything she'd ever done before. And that was before she came eye level with Ryuji's big cock and found herself shuddering under the positively indecent reality of what she was about to do.

Nervous strokes worked back and forth along the cock as she tried to think about how to handle this, intimidated by his size but knowing she had to just give in to it. ""You really are my hero," she moaned, pressing forward and starting to lick his cock, mouth a bit clumsy and nervous about what she was doing, not entirely confident yet about the insanity that was expected of her, but she felt like she had to just lean into the frustration and go for it. Go for it almost too impatiently, in fact; she licked Ryuji's cock with a very aggressive and sloppy approach that sort of belied her deep inexperience and uncertainty, hinting at the panicked response she'd thrown hastily together. Or at least, it would have hinted at it were she not doing this for a guy who was too inexperienced to notice any of that, but she was sucking off a guy who really had no reference base for that kind of thing.

Instead, Ryuji groaned and caressed her cheek, and Ren just had to keep going with it. She opened her mouth up, replacing over-eager licks with her mouth wrapping around his cock. Ren took him in, nervous and feeling the pressure upon her like never before, but she felt ready to show off something unlike anything she'd ever done before. Wrapping her lips around a big cock was new for Ren and she wasn't prepared for much of the feelings that came with it, and as she gave in something inside her just felt like letting it go and giving in to the weird something that she wasn't able to deny herself.

Pushing down deeper, Ren focused on Ryuji's pleasure, closing her eyes and letting the excitement overtake her. It was insane to think that she was getting into this, but within mere seconds something was starting to overwhelm her, excitement taking hold of her and everything winding up hotter than she could have expected it to. It drove her to push forward and suck him down, moaning around his cock as she looked up at Ryuji, nervous and excited, treated to his eyes bearing down upon her as she worked back and forth. "You're doing great, this feels amazing," he groaned, and it made Ren feel oddly pleased about what she was doing.

Panic began to give way to bubbling lust and excitement as she worked at his cock tirelessly, a bit of guilt throbbing through her as she kept up the attention and lavished Ryuji's cock with all the affection she suddenly felt it deserved, overcome with a need to adore it with her oral affection and stop for nothing until she had given him her all. It was the oddest feeling she had ever felt, and yet she couldn't deny the growing curiosity flaring up inside of her and making her want to feel it out and give in to whatever came with it. The most peculiar feelings refused to let up on her as she gave herself up as she did, letting the chaos guide her through what she was doing without as much shame or sensibility as she should have been operating with.

Ryuji moaned louder, his head rolling back as he continued to caress and adore Ren every which way with his eager fingers, not knowing where to put his hands while a cute girl sucked his cock but just wanting to do what he could to keep this going. It was a sudden, startling surprise he was more than eager to chase as his reward for heroism and being great came on so eager and firm, delighted to feel her at work. "Transfer students don't usually lead to something this great," he groaned, unable to shut up but also not exactly knowing what to say. There was just so much happening and he didn't know what to do save for just giving in to it no matter how intense it was, confused and excited and just wanting to give in to all of it.

Sloppier and more eagerly, Ren sucked Ryuji's cock with a growing confidence, not sure what to make of how she felt but feeling ready to just accept it for all that it was, without hesitation as she just let the excitement take root within her. It was the strangest thing, but that was what made it so exciting, what kept Ren moving as she let herself go, let her focus shift entirely onto Ryuji's big dick and how much she wanted to suck on it, maybe developing her own guilty little rushes of desire in the process as the idea of giving in to Ryuji and 'rewarding' him appealed more and more to something inside of her that grew more vocal with each bob of her head.

"Shit, I'm gonna-fuck, never mind gonna, I'm cumming!" Ryuji was startled by how quickly he lost himself to the pleasure, but it felt so good he didn't care, surrendering to it without shame, feeling the sudden throb of excitement take hold of him as he leaned into the tailspin and let himself go. The pleasure was incredible, intoxicating, and he didn't shy away from it as Ren pulled back in surprise, startled by his warning and by inexperience urging her back as she found herself suddenly taken by surprise. She shouldn't have been, as only the obvious followed with Ryuji's cock erupting in her face. It meant that she took a sudden, intense facial, whining as she felt the flood of thick, gooey spunk hitting her. A big, pent up load was not how Ren expected things to go, but Ryuji had needed that for a long time, and it could not have been more obvious.

And yet, as the shivering Ren looked up at Ryuji, seeing his rather unapologetic smile, she didn't feel too bad about it. He was clearly riding the high of being the 'hero' that she'd said he was, and Ren didn't take that away from him as she looked back down toward his cock. Still hard, still big, still something that Ren felt nervous, guilty want fore. "Fuck me now," Ren said, stumbling up to her feet, grabbing at her skirt and reaching to push down her panties and her tights. "I want you to fuck me, Ryuji. I want it so badly." This time she wasn't speaking out of a desire to distract him, but out of a growing frustration and need to just give in.

Ryuji nodded, grabbing hold of Ren and turning things around, easing her against the wall as he pressed forward, lifting up her skirt and easing her thighs apart. He had no idea what to do aside from push forward and hope for the best, sliding his cock deep into the needy hole that begged for his attention as he let Ren feel him sinking into her. She let out needy gasps of delight at the feeling of his thick shaft penetrating her, the sensation of being claimed throwing her very suddenly off balance and out of focus, but she wasn't about to let that stop her as she clutched him tightly. ""I've got this," Ryuji said, and Ren was ready to believe him, ready to accept this excitement and welcome the thrills she'd been waiting for, as he pushed forward and took her with deep, careful strokes, not getting too carried away or fucking her too quickly or too roughly. It was just right, just what Ren needed to get used to him.

"I know you do," she moaned, clutching him tightly and locking eyes with him, surprised it was so easy to sink into acceptance like this but feeling the swell of lust overtake her as she held on tight. "But show me. I'm ready for it." This was an experience like nothing that Ren could have been ready for, and as his hips worked his cock in and out of her needy hole Ren couldn't deny that there was something exciting about that fact. She couldn't quite place all the many things this was making her feel as the burning excitement got the better of her, but she knew with absolute certainty that she wanted more of it, a moaning wreck squirming against the wall and Ryuji's firm body as he went at her. "Ah, fuck me. Fuck away all my memories about that place."

Ryuji finally had a place to confidently set his hands as he held tightly onto Ren, slowly building up a steady pace as he fucked her faster and harder, all of his energy settling squarely onto the task of fucking Ren as hard as she wanted it, giving her everything she needed as he kept his pushes up, easing forward and giving her everything. "We can forget it together." Just for now, just until it was safe again.

What had started as a panic-driven push by Ren to distract Ryuji had turned into something powerful and pleasurable for both of them, and neither was sure how to deal with it but they both knew they wanted more, refusing to bend or slow down as the pleasure took surprising, winding turns into the excitement and satisfaction that neither knew they craved so much. Ren wasn't falling for Ryuji or anything, but the intense physical delights her new friend offered her certainly left her desperately entertaining the idea of something casual and flirty with Ryuji, something physical that could maybe give her what she was waiting for.

As long as they could push at something relieving and embrace the special kind of relief that they had both been sorely lacking, there was nothing either wanted more than to surrender, succumbing happily to the mutual pleasure and letting their stresses melt away under the weight of shameless pleasure and a need to just give in. This was what both of them had needed and what neither of them had known they needed until it was there and impossible for either of them to ignore.

"I'm gonna cum again," Ryuji warned, and this time he was much more sensible about it and certain he was closer than he felt like he was. "Should I pull out?"

"N-no," Ren said. She wasn't sure why she said it, wasn't sure why she couldn't do the sensible thing, but she doubled down on the idea, moaning, "I want you to cum inside. Do it, it's okay. I want it. We'll both feel better that way." Her voice shook and wavered on 'way' as she felt herself shivering further out of control, the throbbing excitement getting to her and every thrust inching her just that little bit closer toward release, and she realized the needy plea was only going to make the ensuing frustrations building up inside of her release even hotter and more intensely.

Ryuji didn't hesitate, happily surrendering to the request as he made his final push into Ren's pussy, groaning as his cock erupted and another pent up load of cum shot deep into her, this time pumping into her womb and leaving the frustrated Ren to gasp and writhe in panic as she felt the sensations burn through her. It was incredible, as another oversized flood of cum pumped into her and the warmth made embarrassingly swift work of Ren, pulling her over the edge and down into frustrated surrender at the idea of being overwhelmed, a gasping wreck surrendering her everything to this chaos as she let herself go completely. The sensations were intoxicating, and the thrill of servicing Ryuji right up to his peak were too sweet for her to be able to resist, as something finally gave in and she felt herself slipping happily off into surrender.

"Fuck," Ren groaned, clutching him tightly, shivering as nerves got the better of her. "O-okay that was... A lot better than I thought."

"Yeah, that was great." Ryuji slowly pulled back from Ren, and everything inside of her wanted to grab him by the hips and pull him right back down to push into her again. She barely managed to keep from doing it, whining at the sudden feeling of hollowness that followed. "Should we..."

"We should get going for now. We have to figure out a plan for this. Tomorrow. Until then let's just... Think." But Ren knew exactly what she was going to be thinking about.


End file.
